Ready to blow
by Septaaa
Summary: yah—Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka hanya pemuda yang baru menetas. Sama-sama ingin diuntungkan dan saling menguntungkan. warn(s): implied library sex. sehun/kai. hunkai—and happy coming age off day for sekai! please dldr!


**Ready to blow**

by **septaaa**

Sehun/kai | University!AU, alternative universe, romance, fluff | oneshot | rated: **M**

**Warning:** Un-betaed, kata-kata ringan, tidak baku mungkin, ada typo mungkin, dan tentu out of characters.

**Warning(s):** Library sex, explicit, blowjob, yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own sekai, but every plot is mine.

.

**Don't like don't read baebeh~**

.

* * *

"Permisi, apa kau lihat Jongin?"

"Tidak."

Tidak—ya, tidak seperti biasanya Sehun mencari Jongin. Malah, ia sempat melewatkan rapat kepanitiaan untuk penerimaan mahasiswa baru di kampus ini. Pemuda jurusan manajemen itu buru-buru menuju ke gedung seni, kelas yang mana Jongin berada. Ia bahkan sudah mencari Jongin di ruang menari, di kantin, di atap, bahkan di seluruh koridor gedung seni, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Berkali-kali juga ia menghubungi ponsel Jongin, tapi tidak diangkat. Padahal, tadi malam ia sudah mewanti-wanti Jongin untuk tetap berada dikelasnya—agar Sehun tidak susah mencari, tentu saja—dan seingat Sehun tadi malam Jongin sudah menyetujuinya.

_Sial—_

Segala jenis rutukan sudah mengalun indah di bibir pemuda itu sejak ia tidak menemukan Jongin di kelasnya. Oh oh dan rencana Sehun yang telah disusun semalaman jadi gagal. Ia kesal, awas saja jika Jongin melewatkan kelas hari ini.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Sehun menghubungi teman satu klub Jongin yang mana juga uh—adalah mantan kekasihnya. Jadi yah—bisa dibayangkan betapa canggungnya Sehun saat menghubungi mantannya itu lagi, hanya untuk menannyakan keberadaan Jongin.

"_Jongin ada di perpustakaan, tadi sih bilangnya mengembalikan buku instruksi tari jazz terbaru karena sudah tenggat waktu_."

"Em—yasudah, terima kasih."

"_Oke, kau selalu mencemaskannya__ ya_."

"Hehe..." _pip_—dan kekehan _awkward_ Sehun itu hanya alih-alih ucapan selamat tinggal pada sesorang di seberang sana, karena Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Perpustakaan—tentu saja Sehun tidak mengecek ruang itu, karena _hell_, tidak biasanya pemalas seperti Jongin ada di tempat seperti itu.

Gedung perpustakaan yang memisahkan gedung seni dengan sosial itu cukup sepi, tidak seperti perpustakaan di gedung manjemen dan _sains_ yang selalu ramai dengan orang-orang _nerd_.

Tidur—_shit_, pantas saja Jongin tidak mengangkat panggilannya, orang yang sedari tadi dicari saja sedang tertidur di perpustakaan. Menyangga kepalanya dengan tumpukan buku. Sungguh—antara geram dan maklum, Sehun menghampiri pemuda yang ia cari-cari sedari tadi itu.

Sehun duduk di samping Jongin, tepat di mana kepala Jongin menoleh dan menutupkan matanya. Di lihat wajah damai Jongin dengan lama—hn, orang ini memang memiliki tendensi tidur di mana saja, apalagi tempat sesejuk dan sedamai perpustakaan. Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa Jongin sudah merasakan kantuk saat memasuki ruangan ini.

Dengan jahilnya, Sehun menarik buku-buku yang dibuat sandaran Jongin, dan hal itu 'pun sukses membuat kepala Jongin terantuk meja.

.

"_Uh __wtf_—siapa sih yang yang berani mengganggu tidur Kim Jongin—" Jongin merutuk dengan mengacak rambutnya, posisi belum tersadar.

"Aku." dan ucapan sarkasme dari Sehun mampu mengalihkan padangan Jongin. Saat itu juga, Sehun menatap Jongin dengan wajah mengejek.

"Se—sehun?" Jongin tersenyum canggung, "Kau, sejak kapan ada di sini?"

"Huh, aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu malam tadi, untuk tetap di kelas. Aku ingin menemuimu bodoh!"

Jongin jadi tidak enak hati melihat urat-urat kesal di wajah Sehun. Sungguh, ia hanya ketiduran tadi. Dan Sehun pasti tahu bagaimana dirinya bukan?

"Maaf. Aku sungguh ketiduran Hun, maafin dong..." pandangan anak anjing mulai beraksi yang selalu dipelajari Jongin dari anak-anaknya (read: monggu, janggu, jangah).

Sehun menggesah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit-langit perpustakaan, "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus dihukum."

Kelegaan hati Jongin langsung saja remuk berkeping-keping saat mendengar kata hukuman—yang Jongin tahu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kehidupan seks mereka. jongin menatap Sehun, horor, selintas bayangan-bayangan adegan k_ink, bondage, humiliation,_ memenuhi otak Jongin.

Terakhir Jongin dihukum itu—tiga bulan yang lalu, dan seorang Oh Sehun dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mencari-cari kesalahan pada Jongin, _alibi_ memang, karena Jongin 'pun tahu jika Sehun sering melakukan itu agar dirinya dapat bermain-main. Dan _well,_ entah hukuman seperti apa yang akan ia terima kali ini.

Tapi masokis—Jongin juga sering mencari gara-gara agar Sehun dapat menghukumnya. Ah, apalagi jika gairah seksualnya sedang meletup-letup, ia dapat berakting seperti jalang saat itu juga.

"Dan karena ini _the day age __off __for 1994 lines_—yang itu artinya kita sudah legal—"

"Belum legal 'pun kau sudah mem—" sanggahan Jongin langsung berhenti saat Sehun membekap mulutnya.

"Diam. Dan dengarkan dulu!" itu perintah, dan Jongin tidak berani melawan perintah tuan muda Oh. "Jadi kau menerima enam hukuman dariku. Terhitung sebanyak hukuman yang pernah kau terima sejak setahun lalu kita berkencan. Enam—enam tempat, enam posisi, dan enam penetrasi." Oh Sehun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan dengan enam jarinya yang terarah di depan wajah Jongin.

_Speechless _

Siapa 'pun sadarkan Jongin sekarang—pemuda itu masih bungkam, menatap Sehun lama—menetralisir setiap ucapan dan mimik wajah menyebalkan itu perlahan-lahan.

Ia menjerit. baru saja ia tersadar ada kata menyesal dalam lubuk hati Jongin yang terdalam.

.

"Sekarang. Di sini. Hisap. Sampai keras dan mengeluarkan cairannya!" setiap ucapan Sehun terkesan menuntut, ia menari kepala Jongin supaya menunduk, menarik dan mencengkram kuat rambut Jongin untuk tidak memberontak.

"Tapi—tapi nanti ada yang melihat!"

"Nah itu caramu sendiri untuk membuatnya tidak terlihat." Sehun tersenyum geli, masalahnya Jongin kini sedang meracau tak jelas, karena posisi Jongin yang tidak tepat itu mengarah tepat di selangkangan Sehun yang tertutup rapi dengan celana. Karena yah tangan Sehun semakin mencengkram kuat rambut Jongin agar pemuda itu lebih menunduk.

"Oke! Baik aku akan melakukannya tapi jauhkan dulu tanganmu!" Jongin mengerang, kesal, kini ia kembali menegapkan kepalanya. Ia merapatkan kursi kursi di sepanjang meja yang untungnya hanya mereka yang mendudukinya sekarang.

Menatap sekeliling, saat dirasa aman bahwa tidak ada pandangan orang yang tertuju ke arah mereka. Jongin 'pun merangkak di bawah meja, berlutut—tepat di depan kaki Sehun yang kini terbuka lebar, seolah panggilan bagi Jongin untuk datang.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri hanya memajukan kursinya hingga dadanya menabrak sisi meja, alih-alih menikmati tangan-tangan lincah di bawahnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk membuka buku yang di bawa Jongin tadi agar orang-orang tidak curiga.

Jongin hanya membuka resleting beserta belt celana Sehun agar sedikit melonggar. Menarik underware Sehun, menarik penis itu keluar. Tangan-tangan Jongin bermain lincah disana untuk sekedar membangunkan penis Sehun. Jongin mengecup kepala penis itu saat merasakan urat-urat kemaluan itu mulai menegang. Dan benar saja, penis Sehun langsung mengeras saat merasakan bibir Jongin yang dengan sengaja di lapisi air liurnya sendiri.

_Oh shit, shit, shit,_—susah payah Sehun menahan untuk tidak mendorong kepala Jongin. Bukannya langsung mengulum, Jongin malah hanya menggoda penis itu, dari yang tadi hanya mengecupi sekelilingnya dan sekarang menjilat sisi luarnya. Jongin sadar 'kan ia sedang tidak makan ice cream.

"Jika kau tak segera memanjakannya, aku akan menambah hu-ku-man-mu Jong—in," dan ucapan pelan namun penuh dengan makna tersirat itu lah yang menyadarkan Jongin dari—_mari menikmatinya seperti menikmati es krim_—kini cepat-cepat mengulum penis Sehun, karena tidak mungkin dapat masuk semua.

_In—out_—ia mengulum penis itu dengan tempo cepat. Berbanding arah dengan kocokan tangannya di penis itu yang tidak dapat masuk sepenuhnya di mulut Jongin.

Tak lama, Jongin merasakan urat-urat itu kembali berkedut sebagai tanda bahwa Sehun akan klimaks. Nah, semakin cepat semakin baik. Jongin semakin bersemangat, pipinya ia cekungkan dan ia juga mencoba berbisik pelan agar mulutnya berdengung dan itu biasanya berefek hebat pada Sehun.

Jongin menelan semua sperma Sehun yang keluar, tentu—tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan jejak di perpustakaan. Jongin mengusap bibirnya dan merangkak keluar saat ia rasa cukup aman.

"Hhhh..." pemuda itu mensterilkan napasnya saat sudah berdiri dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

Sehun tidak tahan—ia langsung menarik Jongin, yang ditarik 'pun hanya tersentak dan mengikuti langkah cepat Sehun. Mereka menuju ke tempat parkir. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin ke dalam mobilnya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri kini masuk di sisi kemudi.

Hening, Sehun memang belum cukup pintar untuk menahan kontrolnya, tapi ia selalu meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk merokok. Kenapa? Karena saat berciuman dan lidah mereka tertaut, rasanya sangat manis. Benar-benar manis. Dan Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin juga menyukainya.

Dan—sepertinya Sehun harus bersyukur karena atas kecerobohan Jongin yang tertidur di perpustakaan. ia jadi memiliki alasana untuk menghukum kekasihnya.

Di lain pihak, Jongin merutuk pelan, menyesal kenapa ia tadi tidak langsung keluar dari perpustakaan setelah mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya. Karena kejadian ini—Jongin jadi tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan hal-hal _kinky_ yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan itu sukses membuatnya mengeras. Demi apapun—ia malu. Ironisnya lagi ia belum di sentuh Sehun.

"Tenang saja sayang. Tempat kedua kita tidak disini, kita terlalu sering melakukan _car sex_." Sehun mengerlingkan sudut matanya, kekasihnya itu sedari tadi bergerak gusar.

"Huh? Memangnya di mana lagi?"

"Toilet umum."

"WTF?!"

Mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka hanya pemuda yang baru menetas. Sama-sama ingin diuntungkan dan saling menguntungkan. Mereka akan lebih sering merasakan frustasi seksual saat sudah merasakan kenikmatan itu, sulit terkontrol malah tak bisa terkontrol. _Because they are_ _Young and free._

_._

_._

* * *

**End.**

a/n: *uhuk* ini bener-bener plot random yg muncul di kepalaku tadi malem pas tau kalo sekai udah legal wkwkwk yg artinya bagi yg lahir tahun 1994 hari ini mereka udah sah legal di negara korea. Mereka bisa minum alcohol, sex, menikah dll

btw, happy coming off age day for sehun and kai!

Last, mari di review dan kita ngomongin soal hari legalnya sekai /slapped/


End file.
